The present invention relates generally to the dispensing of objects and particularly to a device for automatically throwing, simultaneously, two frangible targets, such as xe2x80x9cclay targetsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclay pigeonsxe2x80x9d.
Devices for throwing plate type targets wherein the throwing or catapult arm is mechanically driven are well known in the art. The prior art devices generally comprise a throwing arm designed to accommodate a frangible target plate and mounted on one end of a rotatable shaft. The targets are lowered onto a plate for the subsequent throwing thereof by means of the throwing arm.
A problem in the prior art devices is that when two targets are moved simultaneously by means of the throwing arm to their respective throwing position, the targets tend to move into contact with each other, i.e., adjacent to each other, resulting in the possible breakage of the targets before or during the throwing thereof. Also the accuracy of the throwing trajectories are impaired when the two targets are contacting each other.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for throwing targets wherein the above mentioned problem is avoided or at least mitigated and wherein the targets, in throwing positions, are separated by a mutual distance.
The invention is based on the insight that a pin or the similar protruding from the throwing plate can be used to position one of the targets so as to achieve a desired mutual distance between two targets to be thrown.
According to the invention there is provided a target throwing device comprising a magazine for holding targets having a circular top portion and a depending wall portion, an essentially planar throwing plane, an elevator for moving a first and a second target from said magazine to a respective first position on said throwing plane, an arm mounted above said throwing plane for moving said first and second targets from said first positions to second positions and for subsequently throwing said first and second targets when in said second positions, and a positioning element protruding upwardly from said throwing plane within said wall portion of said first target when said target is in said first position so at to impart to said first target a movement in a direction from said second target during movement of said first target from said first to said second position.
With the inventive device, a mutual distance between two targets to be thrown is achieved, thereby lessening the possible risk of breakage of the targets when positioned on the throwing plate. Also the throwing trajectories will become more accurate and single target throwing with either the left or right target is improved.